This invention relates generally to a novel card game, and, more particularly, to a means and method for playing a game that uses cards and dice, and that has educational features about the environment and recycling or other educational features.
Card games are popular forms of entertainment. Not only are cards easily transported and stored, but also they provide a fairly economical method of passing the time alone or with friends.
Another popular game is the hand game, “rock, paper, scissors.” This game is often played as an alternative to a coin toss for making a decision. However, although the game helps to develop some insight into the strategies of other players, it is not otherwise educational. Furthermore, a player may inadvertently make a different hand gesture than the one she intended based on the speed of the game. Accordingly, one possessing more hand-eye coordination than another may unfairly dominate the game. Furthermore, one having a good instinct as to what another will gesture may quickly change their gesture to beat the other. Finally, one may try and deceive the other player after both hands are drawn by quickly changing the hand gesture before the other player is aware of it. There exists a need, therefore, for the players to become evenly matched.
Consequently, by incorporating a game such as the “rock, paper, scissors” game into a card game, and further enhancing the game with educational features, players can play the game more deliberately and other variations of the basic idea of the game become possible.